


Meeting Ms. Walsh

by LureSanta



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Lure Santa Exchange 2010, M/M, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-03
Updated: 2010-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LureSanta/pseuds/LureSanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the gift for jennieffaddict, created by cas74 - Posted on December 03</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Ms. Walsh

When Luke told Reid that he was moving out of his mother’s house, Reid could not have been happier. Not only did that Noah loving woman drive him insane due to her pure emotional ignorance, but it also meant that he and Luke would have a place to truly be alone without interruption. Luke had used the lack of privacy as a reason to put off having sex. Reid suspected Luke’s insecurities had played a bigger part in his reluctance, but he was willing to wait for Luke as long as he needed. Reid had never waited for anyone before, they either wanted to fuck, or they didn’t. But he knew that Luke was worth the wait and not just on a physical level.

Tonight was the first night that they had been able to go out since Luke’s move. Reid had been unbelievably busy at the hospital, and he was looking forward to finally having some alone time with his boyfriend. He had been expecting Luke to suggest that they go to Metro for dinner, or to the movies, or bowling…some place where he could bask in Reid’s affinity for PDA. Reid never got enough of touching or kissing Luke, and he didn’t give a rat’s ass if anyone saw them or what they thought about it. Reid suspected that after Luke’s relationship with Noah, he loved being reminded that someone actually enjoyed touching him and _really_ enjoyed being touched _by_ him! That’s why Reid was surprised when Luke called him and asked if he would mind if they had dinner at his place so that they could just have a quiet evening in.

Reid had butterflies in his stomach as he walked up to Luke’s door. He rolled his eyes at his nervousness; he was Dr. Reid Oliver for fuck’s sake! He didn’t do nervous. But this was Luke, and there was a good chance that this would be the night that they finally made love for the first time. Made Love? Reid had never made love; he had fucked…a lot. He was good at it and he enjoyed it, but he knew as he raised his hand to knock on the door, that this was different. He braced himself for the feelings of love that would crash over him as he waited to see Luke’s beautiful face when the door opened...

“Who the fuck are you?” Reid’s disappointment at not seeing Luke in front of him was impossible to hide.

The elegant looking woman standing in front of him smiled, “Well, it’s nice to meet you too dear.”

Reid stared open mouthed at the person in front of him, who the hell did she think she was?

With a sweep of her arm she welcomed Reid inside, “Are you going to just stand outside all night? I was under the impression that you were a brilliant man Dr. Oliver, was I mislead?”

Reid glared at the woman as he walked into the house. She obviously knew who he was, giving her the advantage. He looked around as he entered, but there was no sign of Luke.

“My grandson is in the shower Doctor.”

 _Grandson? Shit…this must be Lucinda Walsh_. Reid had heard about Ms. Walsh and her ‘tell it as it is’ personality. He knew that Luke had a close bond with her, so he decided that he’d better turn on the charm if he wanted this night to end with a naked Luke underneath him.

Reid turned and smiled at Lucinda, holding out his hand in introduction.

“Please forgive my rudeness Ms. Walsh, I was expecting Luke to answer the door and I was simply taken aback when it wasn’t his beautiful face that I saw, but yours. While you are a beauty indeed, your grandson holds my heart and therefore I couldn’t help the disappointment that I felt.”

Lucinda looked Reid up and down with a serious expression on her face. Reid’s hand was still outstretched as he arched an eyebrow questioning whether she would accept the gesture. Lucinda slowly took Reid’s hand in her own, a smile on her lips.

“I have heard a great many things about you Doctor Oliver, but never have you been described as a charmer. That leads me to believe one of two things, either you have been saving your charm for my grandson causing you to treat the rest of Oakdale with disdain, or you’re bullshitting me right now in hopes of getting lucky later. Which is it Doctor?”

Reid smiled, he liked this old broad; she had balls.

“Are you propositioning me Ms. Walsh? While I’m flattered, you’re not my type. But, if I were into women, you would be on your back right now…”

Lucinda smiled, “My boy, if I was younger, I would make you forget what your type is and _you_ would be on your back right now.”

 _Damn_!

“Are you seriously flirting with my grandmother?!”

Reid’s head turned at the sound of Luke’s voice…and then he stopped breathing. Luke was standing there in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, water dripping from his hair down his amazing chest. Reid couldn’t take his eyes off of him.

“Dr. Oliver, would you mind not molesting my grandson with your eyes while I’m in the room?”

Reid shook his head, trying to clear his Luke induced lust haze. He looked back up at Luke and saw a wicked grin on his lips. He was enjoying the fact that Reid was uncomfortable, the little shit.

“Um…Luke, yes I was flirting with your grandmother. You weren’t around and she’s charming and beautiful and intelligent, I just couldn’t resist.”

He turned towards Lucinda, “I’m sorry I was fucking Luke with my eyes, but Ms. Walsh, I am only a man. I can’t help it if I lose all sense when he walks into a room practically naked! Besides, if I hadn’t reacted like that, Luke would have been offended and would have spent the rest of the night pouting. My night would have been over before it had even begun.”

“Oh my god, Reid! Don’t talk like that in front of my grandmother! Sorry, he has issues with being civil!”

Lucinda laughed, “Don’t worry about it dear, I think your Dr. Oliver and I understand each other very well.”

Luke looked between the two of them…they were smiling at each other as if sharing some secret.

“Okay…I’ll just go get dressed now.”

“You do that dear, I’ll keep your _Reid _company.”__

Reid smirked at the look of shock on Luke’s face as he left the room. He didn’t know what Luke had expected when he left his grandmother alone to meet him, but he was pretty sure it wasn’t this…

When Reid turned back towards Lucinda, she had a serious look on her face. She motioned towards the couch and instructed Reid to sit. He didn’t even consider ignoring her command.

“Dr. Oliver we need to get a few things straight before Luke joins us.”

“Okay…”

“Luke is my favorite grandson; I make no secret or apologies for the fact. I love him very much and anyone who hurts him answers to me.”

Reid smiled, he truly did like Lucinda.

“I have no intention of hurting Luke. I think he’s been hurt enough in his life, don’t you?”

“Are you referring to that idiot Mayer? I don’t know how Luke put up with him for so long. I suppose the lack of gay men in Oakdale did limit his options. But Luke did love him, and when he loves, it is complete and without sense. That boy hurt Luke over and over, and Luke actually took the blame upon himself. I loathe Noah Mayer and one day, he will pay for all of the pain that he caused my grandson.”

If Reid had any doubt of his affection for this woman, it was gone now. He was half way to love.

“Good to know.”

“Not his biggest fan I take it? Are you sorry that you restored his eyesight? I’ll tell you a secret Doctor, I debated helping Luke secure your hearing in Texas. I knew you would very likely give Noah his miracle cure and then he would be back to torturing my Luke. To be honest, at first I told Luke no.”

Reid was shocked; Luke had never told him that Lucinda had refused to help him.

“What changed your mind?”

“Luke. He went on and on about what a travesty the situation was and how if you weren’t allowed to practice, lives would be lost. He ranted about your unmatched brilliance and in the process he showed his cards. He never once mentioned Noah’s name. It was you he was so desperate to help, and then I knew…”

Reid was amazed by what he was hearing. He and Luke hadn’t even kissed before they went to Texas, and he had fought for him…not for Noah?

“Knew what?” Reid asked.

“I knew that Luke was falling in love with you. I also knew that he had no idea of it himself, but for my grandson to fight with such passion for someone…he has to care very deeply for them.”

Reid was lost in his thoughts trying to process the idea that Luke had actually cared for him even before Texas, before the kiss, before Noah’s surgery…

“She’s right you know.”

Reid’s head snapped up and his eyes’ met Luke’s.

“I think a part of me has cared for you since the first time we met. Of course I couldn’t admit that then, not even to myself, but looking back now, I can see it.”

Reid stood and walked over to Luke putting his hands on either side of Luke’s face. “I…I, I love you Luke.”

The smile that Reid received was blinding, but he couldn’t look away.

“I love you too!” Luke practically sang.

As the boys’ began to show each other just how much love they possessed for one another, Lucinda stood up. She had accomplished what she had come for and while she could admit that Reid was a very attractive young man, it didn’t feel right to intrude any longer.

They didn’t even notice her leave.

 

The End


End file.
